rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Unleash the Beast
Tame A Racing Legend|In-game description.}} Unleash the Beast is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the NISSAN Skyline 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) and NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32), after Koenigsegg and NISSAN Update (v5.2.0) was updated. Unleash the Beast starts May 8th 2017 and has a 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??mmmmmm ddth yyyy?? (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??mmmmmm ddth yyyy??. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. *The NISSAN Skyline 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) has been added to Classic Skyline Challenge series in the Pro/Am category. *The NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) has been added to Group A Grand Tour series in the Pro category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Unleash the Beast special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast By default, the main reward (NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32)) is used, unless otherwise specified. Stage 01 (The Seeds of Charity) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Seeds of Charity) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 01. Stage 02 (Bad Intentions) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Bad Intentions) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$??, ?? , and the NISSAN Skyline 2000 GT-R (KPGC10). Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$??, ?? , and the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32). Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing